


Fine Art

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Making Shiro blush is one of Matt's favourite pastimes.





	Fine Art

“We’re finally here!” Matt cried as he pushed through the doors.

Shiro shook his head as he followed. “I though you’d stop this after the first week.”

“Beautiful, beautiful room,” Matt said, gravitating towards the cereal.

“Yes, the arrangement of the cereals is as good as fine art,” Shiro said in monotone, rolling his eyes and going straight for the coffee instead.

“Not as fine as the arrangement of your ass!” Matt called after him.

Shiro felt his face heat as several heads turned to look at him, while Matt just sniggered to himself from the cereal stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @shattsunday's June Challenge 5-line prompt #2. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
